Her Feelings
by Gorge on Life
Summary: Keladry of Mindelan, the first official female knight in Tortall, has always had feelings for Domitan of Masbolle. But at a Midwinter party, Dom snaps and Kel's left to think she isn't loved. Can Dom mend their chance at love? Can Kel? And what of Dafarr?
1. Chapter 1

Keladry of Mindelan rode Peachblossom to the castle. It was Midwinter and she had headed down from the official town of New Hope. She was proud of her refugees and visited her legacy every chance she had.

"You're finally back? I was wondering if you were having horse problems," Domitan of Masbolle said as he warily watched Kel's horse. Her lips twitched in amusment.

"No, he only gives trouble to people who aren't me." Dom raised his eyebrows.

"Is someone getting…dare I say it, cocky?"

"No. Someone just needs to soak in the palace baths." Kel dismounted and looked up the scant few inches to see those bright blue eyes trained on her. He gave her that breath taking smile and then patted her shoulder.

It completely ruined the little day dream she had been having. Kel sighed, knowing that what she wanted-a relationship with Dom-was impossible. He was the most sought after young man of the court, and she was the one who tried to stay away from court.

"Something the matter Kel?"

"No, no, nothing's the matter. I think I should go and unpack. See you around." With that, Kel left, leaving a sergeant behind to look at her retreating back.

...

Kel soaked as her thoughts drifted. Servants came and went, gossiping as they washed, always including Kel. She would smile and add her thoughts in, but overall, she would just listen to the court gossip.

As she got up, a servant came over and handed her a towel. Kel accepted it gratefully, and dried herself off. She was pink with cleanliness. She put on a dress that Lalasa had made to make her look less muscular and more petite. Kel shook her head, thinking that Lalasa could make anything.

The dress was blue with black lace and fit her beautifully. Kel was again thankful to her former maid. She combed her hair-which was now past her shoulders-with her fingers and walked out. Then she went down into the city. She wandered, having naught to do, then went to a tavern.

"Kel?" Said woman looked up at the sound of her name and saw Neal, Dom, Merric, and Owen.

"Join us for a drink," Merric said, looking her over and raising an eyebrow.

"That is, unless you were expecting anyone?" Neal cut in, giving a mischievous smile.

"Actually, I was expecting someone," Kel said, face giving nothing away.

"Really? Who are you expecting Kel?" Owen asked, looking around.

"Most likely her lover. Isn't that right Dom?" Neal called out. Dom was still looking at Kel.

"Ah. Yes. Most likely." Kel's brows furrowed. Usually Dom didn't give answers like that.

"Can't you guys tell that I was jesting? I'm not expecting anyone. I had nothing to do so I just came here."

"Join us for a drink then. Bartender," Merric signaled and was quickly handed a mug. "Drink up Kel," Merric said with a smile.

"No, really I don't drink…"

"Then what are you doing in a tavern? Come on Kel, drink with us. It will be jolly."

Kel laughed and decided to please her audience. She took a sip.

"Aw! That was nothing! Bartender!" Dom yelled and was handed a mug. He chugged it all down in ten seconds flat. "Bet you can't do that," He said with a smile to Kel.

Well, seeing as Kel had always had to prove her own around men, she glared at them all individually before downing her drink. She squinted her eyes closed, then opened them. That was a strong drink.

"There. Was that good. Can I now just sit and enjoy your company?" She asked in a sarcastic voice, already knowing the answer.

"No. What fun would it be to just sit here and watch us get drunk? Come on Mother, don't be a baby." Neal said with a roll of his eyes.

After another drink, she was happy. Another proved to make her amused with her friends behavior. Another mad her giggle. Then she began to get rowdy. Then she got playful.

The rest of them were better off because they had started drinking way before her, but they could hold their drink since they drank regularly. They watched Kel and how she behaved when drunk. She was talking to some guy and flirting heavily, not noticing the looks the man was shooting at her chest and at her dreamy and slightly glazed eyes.

"Would you like to leave with me?" He asked, pasting a smile on. He was attractive. Until Dom threw the punch that broke his nose. He wasn't so attractive then. He ran away after that and Kel pouted at Dom.

"I was just having some fun," She said, crossing her arms. Dom did the same.

"Well, he wanted to have some fun too, just not the kind you were thinking."

Kel grabbed Dom's arm and pulled him closer to her and ran her hands from his cheek down his chest.

"Why did that make you mad, hm?" She asked as she took in the feel of his muscles. She had always wanted to do this. Her hands went up to his hair.

"Be-because it just did. I don't want to see you hurt." His eyes closed briefly and he dragged a chair close to her so that she wouldn't have to stop playing with his hair.

Neal, Owen, and Merric were watching and giggling like a pack of girls.

"That's so sweet Dom." Her hands went to his thighs then to his knees then up again. He grabbed her hands and leaned his forehead against hers. Hazel met blue and, playful met fierce, love met love.

Dom realized that he had taken her mouth, which she had given up completely willingly. Her mouth opened and their tongues browsed each others mouth. Only then did he stop, realizing what he had just done. Realizing that she was drunk and he was technically taking advantage.

"Neal…we have to get her out of here." Dom said, sober enough to reason that far. Neal was far better off than the rest of them.

"Hold her hand and guide her out. I think that if any of us try that besides you, she would pummel us in her drunken stupor." Neal paid for all their drinks and walked out into the snow filled night. The others followed after him.

Kel was loud and open, her emotions showing on her face. Every single emotion that she felt that night, was reflected in her face, something that would have never happened if she was sober.

"Neal, Owen, Merric, Dom, this was really fun. I feel so light, so free!" She said, laughing hysterically.

The other four looked at her, then each other before hurrying even more. They made it into the palace before they faced a problem.

"How are we going to get her to her rooms without her giving herself away?" Owen asked genuinely curious.

Neal looked to Dom meaningfully.

"You've got to be kidding me." Dom said.

"No. You must. She'll understand tomorrow. I'll meet you in her rooms. I suggest that you two go to your rooms and forget you saw any of this." They nodded and set off on their own ways. Kel was still laughing and talking loudly. A crowd was soon to gather.

Dom picked her up and was rewarded with a childish squeal and a giggle. He chuckled and then covered her mouth with his own. She responded enthusiastically but he kept his eyes open to navigate them to her rooms. That doesn't mean he didn't enjoy it.

When they got there he set her on her bed and began to go and sit in the chair a few feet away when she grabbed his hand.

"Please. Stay with me." She said in a pleading voice, her eyes huge and filled with something he couldn't place. So he sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her into his arms, kissing her head, taking in her smell.

When Neal finally arrived he gave her something for the hangover that she was bound to get in the morning, then something to make her sleep. Before she fell into unconsciousness though, she pulled Dom down to herself by his tunic and kissed him deeply. He was so stunned that he barely caught the "Midwinter luck Dom," before she yawned and fell into a deep sleep.

Neal said nothing and Dom followed his example. They silently swore they would tell no one of what had happened tonight. To anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Here's the next chapter

**A/n: Here's the next chapter. I apologize for the last chappie that I wrote. I'll try to fix it up as soon as possible, but I have other stories that I have to attend to. I thank you scant few that reviewed. Made me happy to know that my story was liked.**

Kel woke up cocooned in her sheets and halfway off her bed. Even dead tired, she had still woken up before the sun had risen. Old habits die hard, she thought as she untangled herself and stood to change into her regular training clothes. She scratched her head with one hand and covered a yawn with the other while bending backwards in a stretch. She fed the birds and Jump before going down to the mess to feed herself.

When she caught herself looking at her barely touched porridge she knew that something was wrong. It didn't help that she still had to go to Lalasa's shop to make sure that her dress for that night's banquet fit right. That she had yet to do her pattern dance.

That she remembered nothing from after downing a tankard of strong drink.

Her Yamani Lump face was immediately put into action as she fought a blush. She couldn't _believe_ that she had gotten drunk in Dom's company. It also didn't help that she didn't remember what she had done. She was skittish and didn't notice someone sit next to her until they cleared their throat. She looked over and saw Neal.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, not unkindly but he did have his healer air about him.

"Fine. Why? How should I be feeling?"

"Fine. I was just curious."

"Neal…you would tell me if I did something that would embarrass me right?" She looked straight into his eyes and didn't blink. Compared to the newly made leader of New Hope, Fanche, Neal wasn't the least bit intimidating.

He hesitated. She stiffened. Did she do something _that_ bad? Usually he would come up with a smart, sarcastic, response. Not this time.

"Of course Kel."

"Okay. Then what happened last night? I don't remember anything Neal."

"Oh dear. Well, a lot happened last night you see…" He broke off as he saw Yuki headed their way. He stood abruptly.

"Something wrong love?" Yuki scowled a bit.

"You have fittings to go to. All of your clothing is out of fashion," She said, smiling towards Kel before turning steely eyes to Neal again. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him off.

So much for finding out what happened last night, Kel thought as she finally gave up on her breakfast. I'm still left in the dark.

Kel returned to her rooms and grabbed her sword then headed for the Own's training grounds. She saw Wolset and Fulcher, along with Raoul. The Knight Commander waved and she waved back. She was looking for a certain blue eyed sergeant but to no avail. He didn't seem to be about. She shrugged to tell herself that she could find out what she had done from Merric or Owen, not just Neal and Dom.

Once she had worked up a sweat she bowed out and went to take a bath before heading towards Lalasa's shop.

...

"How does it fit Lady?" Lalasa asked around some pins in her mouth. She had gotten away from her other clients-a feat that Kel wouldn't have managed-to help her former mistress.

"It fits fine. Really. I love it." Kel looked in a mirror. Her dress was grand and was orange-reddish with gray trim. This one was also made to make her look smaller than she actually was and she already had thoughts running through her mind as to what to do with her hair. Lalasa still insisted that it needed a bit more work done to it and Kel waited talking to Lalasa about how the shop was doing. When she finished Kel waved good bye after paying her the proper amount and left to go on her trek back up to the palace.

A man watched her leave from the shadows of a building, smiling mysteriously at her retreating figure.

...

Kel spoke with her friends and laughed when was needed. Her thoughts were wandering however, and she finally excused herself to escape from it all to sit down in a separate room away from all the noise. Everyone was talking about Roald and Shinko's wedding that was coming up in spring. Also, there was a new knight favored by the court women. Sir Knight Dafarr of Kitamyn was in his late twenties, with reddish blond hair and dark blue eyes. He had fair skin and perfectly chiseled lips, chin, cheek bones, and nose. He was the second most best looking man Kel had ever seen, right after Joren of Stone Mountain.

I want to go to sleep, she thought as Merric, Owen, Cleon, Ermelian (Cleon's wife) Seaver, Esmond, Faleron, Neal, Yuki, Raoul, and Buri walked into her sanctuary looking at her and smiling.

"We are going to stay here instead of being out there," Raoul said, infamous for his utter dislike of parties held by the crown. It didn't even matter that he was now betrothed to Buri; the memories still pained him enough to influence his judgment. "You know, keep you company."

Kel grinned and their private party inside a bigger party began. Of course, they took turns going out to fend for themselves among the vicious court nobles and their chattering. When it was Kel's turn she walked out and went to go get a drink from a passing squire. He smiled then went along on his way and she surveyed the crowd.

"And you must be Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, correct? I'm sorry that I hadn't gotten to talk to you before this. I was ambushed by stunning-well you probably don't want to hear that do you? I am Dafarr of Kitamyn. Pleased to meet you," He added in as an afterthought and he took her hand and kissed it. Kel gave her polite meaningless smile.

"Ah. Forgive me; I didn't realize you had come to keep me company. Yes, I am Keladry of Mindelan. How nice to finally meet you." She curtsied and then looked up into his eyes. He looked amused.

"You mean after all the gossip you heard? Trying to see how I fit into it?" He asked, voice sarcastic as his eyes danced.

"Yes. That was my plan." She said, smiling genuinely. He was easy to like, although admittedly a bit straight forward. It was refreshing.

Of course, all of this was observed and put away into a file in the mind of Domitan of Masbolle. He watched as she smiled and looked up at the taller knight and he secretly dreamed of marching over there and breaking the fellow's nose, just as he had done with the man from last night. But he couldn't as another wave of court noble women bombarded him. For once he actually didn't want the attention.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I want to thank Lady Knight Jocelyn, inktounge58, rurounivampire81, jayley for being the first to ever review my story, a

**A/n: I want to thank Lady Knight Jocelyn, inktounge58, rurounivampire81, jayley for being the first to ever review my story, and Aly-Of-Tortall13. Now, here's the next chapter!**

Despite his humor and wits, Kel was starting to get annoyed. Dafarr hadn't let her go out of his sight since he had introduced himself. At first she was flattered but now she was plain annoyed. It didn't help that when she looked over his shoulder she could see court ladies, all beautiful and young, glare at her and whisper heatedly behind their hands to each other.

"So was it hard getting your shield Keladry?" He was looking at her in interest and even though she had repeatedly told him to call her Kel, he for some reason refused.

"Yes, but it helped."

"How so?"

Kel didn't have a response. She just smiled and let his imagination do the rest. Perhaps he would think she meant men wise, she thought as she grimaced. That hadn't been part of her plan. She had just wanted to escape as his mind took him places with what she had said.

"Kel, I was wondering where you had gotten off to! We have to go back to the party, the others are beginning to wonder if you left them for good," Merric said as he bowed his head politely to Dafarr and lightly grabbed Kel's hand. "If you would excuse us?" Merric pulled Kel away and she was stunned. She understood that he was just pretending to be courting her, but did he want everyone to misinterpret this gesture?

"Sorry for doing that. I had looked out the door and saw that you had been cornered by that man. Was he a conservative?" Her friends knew how she got when she was forced to keep company with conservatives. All they did was banter at her of how it was improper of her to be a knight. How she should give up her shield.

As if she would give it up now.

"No. He was a fellow knight. You know, the one who's getting all the attention from the eligible noble women?"

"Oh. Dafarr of Kittyman?"

Kel let a peal of laughter escape her before they entered the room. Merric grinned at her and they turned to look at the occupants of the room. It was silent and all eyes were focused on what was between the two who had just entered the room. Their clasped hands.

Merric quickly dropped Kel's hand and Kel tried to explain.

"Merric saw that I was cornered by a man so he came to my rescue and pretended that we were sort of together. We forgot that…" She trailed off and looked to Merric's blushing face. Everyone began to snicker quietly except Neal. He looked thoughtful as he watched Kel and Merric.

Was it possible that the big red headed Merric liked Kel? It would explain why he was blushing as he was. And where would that put Dom? Neal knew that Dom and Kel liked each other, but they were just too hard headed to do anything about it. Well besides what happened last night, he thought cynically, that didn't count though because she was drunk.

And what were Kel's feelings towards Merric? Did she have any besides just a friend? From the look on her face she didn't, but sometimes it was hard to tell when she had something that she really wanted to hide from others.

Neal sighed. Why did everything pertaining to his young _Mother_ have to be so difficult? Why couldn't she just get with his cousin and live a happy life? Why could they not just get together for gods' sake? He watched her as she smiled and joked. Her smile was brilliant and her eyes danced. He smiled as he thought that her Yamani ways were slipping. Her emotions were easier to see.

…

"Might I ask who you are? I noticed that you were watching Lady Keladry and me quite openly," Dafarr had snuck up on Dom, something he seemed to have a knack for. Dom turned and raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Domitan of Masbolle." He didn't bow or even smile. He just watched, gauging Dafarr and seeing if he had any chances with Kel.

"Ah. Nealan of Queenscove's cousin correct? You hear a lot when surrounded by eager ladies trying to impress you," He explained when he saw that Dom's eyes went on alert.

"Yes. What can I do for you?" Dom had no intention of doing anything for the man, he was just curious as to what he would say.

"You can stop watching us. I have no doubt that I will soon be courting the intriguing Lady Knight before the month is up," Dafarr said around a pleasant smile and vicious eyes. Dom stiffened. "And yes, I believe I can accomplish what you have failed to do for-how long was it?-oh, yes six years in the space of a month. It isn't my fault that you are completely hopeless."

Oh how Dom wished to punch his lights out. But of course, he couldn't since he was a noble and they were in the company of the King and Queen. He would challenge him on the practice courts.

"Meet me on the Own's practice courts tomorrow morning. We'll see who is better than the other," Dom hissed, anger twisting his features into an ugly mask. A part of himself was surprised at the change. Usually he could mask his emotions behind a cheerful demeanor, but not this time. Not when it pertained to his Lady Knight.

"Ah, a challenge. I accept." Was there malice in his voice or was it Dom's imagining?

"Good because I wouldn't have let you refuse." Dom looked the man who was about his age down before walking off towards the room where Kel and Raoul were.

…

Neal looked up to see his cousin enter the room silently, unobserved by almost everyone except Neal, Raoul, and Kel. Of course Kel shot him a smile which he returned quickly before heading over to Neal.

"What's wrong Meathead?" Neal asked. He noticed that Dom looked, well, pissed.

"That's my insult for you, not yours for me. Now, you know Dafarr of Kitamyn? Well he just told me that he would soon be courting Kel and that there was nothing I could do about it. Now, I want you to watch her carefully, because I don't know what kind of prank he's trying to pull but he's one of a kind, and not in a good way." Before he could continue Neal interrupted him.

"Dom, calm down. Are you sure you just aren't insulted?" Dom glared at him and Neal's eyebrows furrowed.

"Neal, I'm completely serious. Don't let her talk to him."

"Dom, you look shaken. Are you sure that you aren't sick? Because I can check-"

"I'm not sick! Just listen to me!" He shouted. Everything in the room stopped and Dom looked around with feverish eyes before stomping out of the room. Kel looked to Neal, then excused herself from her talk with Raoul and Buri before following after Dom.

…

She found him in the Royal Gardens sitting on a bench. She stood before him and said, "May I sit here?"

Dom nodded and she sat then angled her body towards him.

"Dom, what's wrong? You usually don't raise your voice unless you need your orders to be heard." He didn't answer, just shook his head.

"Why can't you tell me? What happened?" She said, persisting because she hated to see him sad, or mad, although he usually wasn't. It was a rare thing to see Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle mad in Kel's presence. "I can help," she added in, "Tell me and I'll try to help-"

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Why can't you just drop it? Why do you always have to put others before yourself? Why do you care so much?" Dom's voice had risen with each question until he was yelling at her. It wasn't loud enough to be heard by the party goers, but it was loud for Kel.

Kel wanted to yell, _Because I love you! Why can't you see that I love you? Why do you insist to overlook me as if I wasn't important? Why can't you love me back?_ Instead she just sat there quietly, tears welling in her eyes. It wasn't her time of the month, so she didn't see why she was getting so moody. She stood and began to walk away.

"Wait. Kel, please wait. I didn't mean it," He called after her, but she ignored him. He had made her feel insignificant.

Unloved. She finally realized that her love wasn't returned. No one could love her, a big girl, a knight. Someone who doesn't need protecting. Someone who seemed so distant.

She went to her room and for once in those long years of being badgered, she cried. Cried long and hard.

For her unrequited love.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Okay, since it's summer and I have naught to do, I'm updating

**A/n: Okay, since it's summer and I have naught to do, I'm updating. Again. Um, if the charries were ooc last chapter then I'm sorry but I refuse to go back and change it. I liked the last chapter. And for those of you that aren't sure or are confused, yes, this is a Dom/Kel story. There's just going to be others along the way. This chapter might not be the best, sorry! **

Kel woke with the sun again and went through her regular routine in a daze. Did her pattern dance and then went to go eat her breakfast. All in a dazed, unattached manner.

She ate without tasting. He mind was blank and she was staring at nothing. She felt someone plop down next to her but she didn't care. Why should she?

"Where'd you go last night? You never came back after you left, and neither did Dom. Don't tell me you guys…" Neal trailed off after he saw the pained expression that had crossed his best friend's face. "Kel? What happened?"

"Nothing." She resumed eating her food. Neal glared at her.

"What do you mean 'nothing'? Something obviously _did_ happen for you to be so quiet-"

"I'm always quiet." Neal began to eat a roll and some fruit as he sat in silence while thinking, What in Mithros's name was going on? She finally got up to give her dirty plates to the servants, Neal following.

"Kel, you and I both know that something happened last night and if you don't tell me, I'll ask Dom." Kel looked worse for wear. She stopped and looked at him with pleading eyes, practically begging as she said,

"Please. Neal, please don't ask him."

"Tell me then. What happened?" Neal hid his alarm at her obvious discomfort. It wouldn't do to scare her out of telling him.

"He just snapped at me. Started asking why I cared about others, why I put others before myself. Neal, he was yelling at me and I couldn't take it. I walked away." She left out what happened when she had gotten to her rooms, but she didn't need to say. He already knew from what he had gleaned that she liked-if not loved-Dom. That he would hurt her like this was unbelievable! It was also a bad sign that she was actually sharing this information with him. Sure, he appreciated that she was telling him, but usually she kept things that bothered her to herself.

They were heading towards the Own's practice courts when they heard shouts and saw a circle of the Own's men. They looked to each other before rushing over. Kel saw Wolset right off and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wolset, what's going on here? Who's fighting who?"

"Milady, it's Dom. Dom's fighting Dafarr. They're evenly matched." He went back into the fray as her eyes narrowed. What did Dom want with Dafarr? She shoved her way forward, and once the men saw who it was, they moved willingly out of her way. They greeted her but their overall attention was on the fight. Neal was close behind.

…

The crowd was parting, but Dom didn't have time to see for who. He had to beat this man.

Dafarr feigned a thrust to the gut before quickly doing a slash from the shoulder to the hip. Dom barely blocked that and the crowd booed. What was he going to do? After being on defense alone, he did a quick move of disarming the knight and stood there, his sword point to the other man's neck.

"I surrender," Dafarr said with a mocking smile. His eyes flashed to the side then back to Dom's face. Dom looked to see what would distract his opponent and took a deep breath. Kel stood there looking at him with hurt eyes. He instantly remembered what had happened last night. He had gone to his room with a female companion to try and distract himself. It had worked but now it all came rushing back.

"Kel I'm-" He began, but he couldn't finish his sentence because she looked at him, shook her head slightly and motioned for Dafarr to follow her away to the mess. The man did so willingly, managing to pause to quickly say, "A month," before running to catch up with Kel.

Of course Dom knew he had hell to pay when he saw his cousin standing there, green eyes as hard as emeralds. "Dom, I need to talk to you. In private," He added as the men made no sign of moving. They grumbled but left slowly. When they were all gone Neal pulled Dom to a nearby wall and put the wall to good use by slamming him into it.

"What do you think you're doing, hurting Kel like that?" He demanded, hissing at Dom.

"I-I tried to apologize but she just kept walking away."

"You didn't try hard enough Dom." Neal grabbed his cousin by the lapels. "She is in pain because of you. I saw it flash across her face whenever I mentioned your name. She loves you. How do you repay her love but by yelling at her about her nature? About how she helps people? You're a disgrace. I am _ashamed_ to call you my cousin." Neal looked disgusted before thrusting his fist into Dom's gut and walking away. As Dom fell to the ground in pain, Neal had enhanced the punch with some magic which made it ten times worse, he couldn't help but think about three words he had said.

'_She loves you_' went through his mind again and again and again. He felt disgusting, as if he needed a bath to wash this feeling away. She loved him, and he threw it away by yelling at her. She probably thinks I hate her, he thought to himself in despair. I finally get told that she loves me and I take that away because I was in one of my rages. He felt like crying. That was how Raoul found him. On the ground looking at nothing with wide eyes and holding his stomach as if in pain.

"What happened?" Raoul said kind as always.

"She loved me," Dom whispered. "Oh gods. She loved me, and-and," Dom shook his head and looked to Raoul. "I ruined it Sir. I ruined it. She could have been mine but she hates me. I yelled at her and she hates me."

When Raoul finally heard the whole story, he tried to comfort Dom by saying, "She doesn't hate you," But he secretly agreed with the distraught young man. She would hate him for what he had done to her. She had to hate him. But Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak vowed to try and get them to get on better terms. He would need help though. Lots of it.

…

"So what were you two fighting about?" Kel coughed lightly into her hand and her brows furrowed. Was she getting sick?

"Oh, well we were fighting about who would have the honor of courting you." He ate some porridge and watched her closely.

"No, really why were you fighting?" She was surprised that he could say that even though it was a joke and looked into his watching eyes.

"We were just warming up. I'm embarrassed to say that I was beat by someone who isn't a knight though." He looked smiled at her and his eyebrows went up; he looked apologetic. Her heart melted. Since Dom didn't like her would Dafarr be able to? Would it be possible? She smiled determinedly. She didn't care if it wasn't. It gave her something to do besides wallow in self pity.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Dom's sneaky when it comes to fighting."

"Really? So he cheats then?"

"No he doesn't cheat but he just pulls a wool over peoples eyes. Does things that you don't expect." She smiled and he grinned. They were going to get along.

…

Yuki, Neal, Buri, Raoul, Merric, Owen, Seaver, and Esmond gathered in Raoul's rooms and looked towards the Knight Commander for an explanation as to why they had been gathered.

"We have a problem. Dom and Kel got in a fight and we need a plan to at least get them to apologize to each other. I need volunteers as to who will stay with me and help me to try and get this thing done." All the hands rose and Raoul allowed himself to have a smile.

"Let's start brainstorming."


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: sigh Okay, the charries were ooc last chappy, so I'm going to try to fix that with this one but it's hard for me to kee

**A/n: sigh Okay, I hope that this one is okay. If not, someone tell me before anyone else can read it. Sorry it took so long! **

The next night found Kel in yet another dress, with another drink in her hand. Their little party had already converged in the same room as the last time, but Kel had to leave because she had to talk to those that didn't go to their private little party. It was the polite thing to do.

She had ended up by the prince and Shinko, talking about tactics and such things when a platter of a Yaman delicacies came towards them. The squire smiled and offered the tray to the royal couple. Kel smiled and grabbed the delicacy closest to the prince and bit into it.

"Ah, so tasty. Shinko please tell me that I wasn't the only one missing this," Kel said, thoroughly enjoying the morsel in her hand.

"No, you weren't the only one missing it. Come Roald, please try it," She said as she grabbed one for herself and another to hand feed the prince. He looked thoughtful then smiled at Shinko, lightly brushing his lips across the back of her hand.

"It's…different."

The two women that were standing with him laughed lightly and their talk resumed where it had left off. The squire on the other hand looked downcast as he went around the room, ending up back at the kitchens with a near to empty platter.

"And?" The man said from the shadows, hiding his face as he watched the squire.

"I apologize sir, but the one that you said was intended for Roald was taken by Lady Keladry. He still liked it, even without that special thing you added in," The squire said, ever helpful. The man paused before saying, "Ah. Well that's fine if he still liked it. Thank you for your help squire."

The squire nodded before leaving to get another platter. Dafarr walked out of the shadows, hands clenched in fists of rage. He took a deep breath to calm himself before shaking out his hands and loosening his neck. He then pasted a smile on his face and walked out into the crowded room to flirt and try to find out any information.

…

Kel walked into the room and sat herself next to Neal and Owen, not feeling quite herself. She was sure that Neal would notice and begin to fret.

"How was it associating with those too lowly to join our party?" Neal asked in a lofty tone, getting a laugh out of Kel. When he looked at her his eyes narrowed before opening again. She was looking pale.

"It was interesting. I had been talking to Shinko and Roald most of the time anyway so I didn't get to talk to the unfortunate." Kel leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes briefly as pain exploded in her stomach. She forced herself to open them again though to look normal to her friends. "Anything happen while I was away?"

"Nothing. Well, besides the fact that Raoul and Buri sneaked off to somewhere before coming back rosy cheeked and with their hair slightly messed up." Kel laughed a bit but it sounded off to her own ears.

"Okay. Kel, what is wrong with you? Are you sick? Here, let me check…" Before Kel could even protest, Neal had his palm to her forehead and Kel saw the green glow of his magic encase his hand.

"There. That should have burned the fever away," Neal said with a sigh as his eyes went to where Yuki was. As Kel watched she began to feel better and the color came back into her face, but as usual even that small healing made her drowsy.

Kel yawned and stood up slowly. "I think I'm going to go to sleep. I'm tired." She stood, as did Neal and Owen.

"Don't sleep through the whole day Kel," Owen said happily as a joke.

"However tempting that might be, I wouldn't be able to manage. I have sparrows that wake me at dawn."

"Such a cruel thing, not being able to sleep through the day," Neal said sadly shaking his head.

Kel laughed and gripped both by the shoulder tightly before smiling, waving, then turning and walking away.

The two men watched her with brotherly love as she walked away from them and out the door.

Kel looked around as she left the bigger party, watching as the nobles laughed or spoke in heated whispers. As she left the room, she decided that it would do her some good to expose herself to the cold fresh air.

She walked quietly to the Royal Gardens and once outside looked up at the sky. It was overcast and she found herself a bench to look at the sky, snow already covering the ground. As she sat there snow began to fall and she smiled softly, putting her hands out to catch some thinking that she was smart to have thought of going out to the garden. But then the pain in her stomach came and she waited for it to pass, perplexed.

Neal had healed her hadn't he? Kel's eyes widened as the pain got more intense. What was wrong with her? She fell off the bench and onto all fours just in time to hurl everything she had just eaten. When that finished she collapsed to the side of the puddle and rolled onto her back breathing heavily before coughing. Her eyes flickered about before she passed out from exertion and the healing.

…

Dom needed to get away from the noble women pressing themselves against him with their floral perfume and heavily made up faces. He politely excused himself and ignored the sighs of want behind him as he walked as fast as he could without being suspicious. He needed out.

Dom walked the deserted halls and had the sudden urge to go outside to look at the white landscape. He went to Royal Garden, since he was very close to it already and noticed a crumpled form on the white snow.

"Miss? Miss are you alright?" He inquired as he rushed to her side only to notice that it was Kel. She was deathly pale and he looked at the puddle beside her. His eyes widened before he swooped down to pick her up and run back to the party and into the room with the little party.

"Neal. Neal, please, help her." Everything had stopped in the room when Dom walked in, Kel cradled to his chest. Neal looked up and went into auto-healer mode.

"Bring her to the Healer's Wing," Neal said as he ran out ahead of Dom.

"You're going to be fine Kel. You're going to be perfectly fine." Dom said as he rushed after Neal, everyone's eyes on him as he left the party in a hurry.

…

Neal hadn't understood what was wrong, and it had gotten so far out of hand that he had to retrieve his father. They would heal her and she would be fine for a few minutes before breaking out into a sweat with a fever that was worse than it had been.

Dom sat in the healer's wing, at the bedside of Kel. He had found her lying on the ground, sweating and coughing. She was still sweating and tossing in her bed, only it was steadily getting worse. To his Uncle and cousin's disgust, they could do nothing to heal her. She would have to fight this battle by herself.

"We can't heal her because her sickness isn't natural. Someone poisoned her and it's something that neither my father nor I have encountered before. Something that only gets stronger when someone tries to heal the person. If we try again, she'll die. She wasn't the only one poisoned. Everyone who tried the Yaman delicacies did, although they're healed now," Neal had said when Dom had first asked.

"Didn't the prince try the delicacies?" Dom asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, but as I said before, those besides Kel have healed. She'll get better, she just can't be helped. If she is, she'll die."

Dom sighed and looked down at the tossing girl before nodding at Neal and walking out the door without a glance back.

…

The magistrate was investigating, but it was obvious that Roald had been the target. That all of those poisoned besides Kel had already been healed and sent on their way signified that Kel got the one intended for the prince.

Also, whoever had attempted to poison the prince knew that his parents would have told the healers to do numerous healings, and under pressure, people tended to not notice things as much. Meaning that they wouldn't notice that doing a certain number of healings would kill the patient. Cleaver on the poisoners part. Of course, Neal still had his regular attitude about, and only voiced his concerns when he was with his wife, Yuki. She understood; she was close with Kel too.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Yeah…um I don't know how long a normal fever would last, and since this one is magically induced I'm doubly not sure, if that makes sense. So forgive me if this is like, way ridiculously long for a fever. And I realized that some of this sounds like Sleeping Beauty or whatnot. I think it's funny and I'm not going to change it.**

Kel whimpered as she tossed her head to the side, sweat dribbling down her face. She was still asleep, although it seemed as if it wasn't very helpful with her recovery since she was constantly tossing and turning.

Neal couldn't visit her any longer because his urge to heal her was overpowering, even with the knowledge that if he should try, he would kill her. So Yuki would visit Kel regularly, even though said woman was in her own world of delirium.

Kel had been out for a week now, steadily losing weight seeing as she couldn't hold food down and usually wasn't awake enough to even try. On those rare occasions that she did wake up her eyes would flit around the room and she would mumble to herself, her Yamani mask forgotten as her sickness took over.

Yuki could only stand to be in her company for an hour usually before excusing herself to get air that wasn't tampered with by illness. She would then tell Neal how Kel was doing and go about her regular schedule.

Dom visited often but only stayed long enough to see if Kel was getting better or worse. He couldn't count on himself not to touch her, to stroke her flushed cheeks and lightly brush his fingers against her fluttering eye lids and her lank hair. So he would leave, engrossing himself in the Own, driving his men to extremes to make his mind forget about Keladry of Mindelan.

And for all his talk, Dafarr of Kitamyn never visited once.

…

One week turned into two weeks. Two weeks into three. And the pounds were dropping off Kel insanely fast. Duke Baird was usually found checking on the girl, making sure that she would be able to make a come back. The prince visited sometimes with Shinko, looking in to ask if she would survive.

All of her friends were concerned since her condition appeared to be getting worse. Duke Baird would assure them all that she was doing fine, that the fever was taking its course and was soon to be gone, but secretly he sometimes doubted himself. Who could blame the man?

But just as Duke Baird was about to give up hope, Kel woke and was actually, well _awake_ in the true sense of the word. Yuki had been sitting next to her bed and Kel smiled weakly and said it a hoarse voice, "Water?" Yuki smiled and hurried to get a glass for Kel.

Five glasses of water later, Yuki was finally convinced that she could go and tell Duke Baird that Kel had awoken. When the Duke rushed in, Kel was propped up on her pillows, her eyes half shut. Baird walked over and did the usual to see if she was on her way, and finally sighed in relief.

"You have to eat soup for the remainder of your time here, because liquid seems to be the only thing that you're able to keep down at the moment. You'll be able to get up and move in a few days, and you'll be able to leave in a week. Now rest," the Duke said, then hesitated before continuing on, "And…I'm glad that you're okay. You're mother would have killed me otherwise." He grinned at Kel, and Kel did the same before the Duke walked out leaving Kel alone with Yuki.

"So, how does it feel to be back with us?" Yuki inquired with a smile in her eyes.

"It feels so different than usual. I feel a whole lot lighter for some reason…" Kel replied before looking down at her body and giving a little yell of surprise.

"I was wondering when you would notice. Yes, you lost a lot of muscle when you got sick. Sadly, that means that you're going to have to work quite hard to gain it all back."

Kel sighed. Yes, that was exactly what it meant. She leaned her head back against the wall, and her eyes closed.

"How long have I been out?"

"…Three weeks."

"Three weeks huh? That's awfully long." Kel's voice had taken on a dreamlike quality, as if she had already fallen asleep again. As Yuki got up, Kel whispered, "Thank you Yuki, for being here when I woke up."

Yuki gave a little grin before silently walking out, so as not to disturb the sleeping woman.

…

"So? How is she today love?" Neal asked, looking worn. Yuki smiled but said not a thing.

"Yuki? Don't tell me…has she gotten worse yet again?"

"Neal. She woke up. No. Before you rush to her side, I think I should tell you that she fell asleep again. Don't worry though, she seems in her right mind."

"This is grand! She finally woke up! I could dance from joy." And that's just what he did, towing Yuki along as they both laughed.

"What are you two lovebirds so happy about? Don't tell me, let me try to guess this. Wait for it…Yuki, you're having a baby!" Dom cried out and started to do a little jig of his own.

"Surprising, seeing as I hadn't known this myself," Neal drawled, smacking Dom lightly on the chest with the back of his hand. Dom put his own hand where Neal had struck him and looked shocked.

"So she isn't with child? Than what could make you so happy?"

"Dom, Kel has woken up!"

Dom looked dumbstruck before he tried to rush away. Neal's voice called him back.

"She went back to sleep dear cousin. Calm yourself before you get me worked up again." Dom's hands balled into fists before he shook his head and turned with a grin on his face.

"Well this is wonderful, is it not? At least she's woken up, which means she's on the sure way to recovery." No one commented on his shaking voice, although they could all hear it. He excused himself before running off back to the Own's training grounds presumably.

The couple was silently thinking of Dom's response to the news.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: I'm updating. Yay! It's been a while. Remember to review! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Despite Duke Baird's words, it took a week before Kel could get up and move around on her own and it took another week before she could leave. Only then did she trust her body enough to eat solid food.

But, the first thing that she indulged herself with was a bath. A nice, long, steaming hot bath.

As Kel sat in the pool sized bath along with servants and some other nobles, only then did she notice how skinny she had truly become. Her eyes filled with determination as she scrubbed herself vigorously.

_I _am _going to get my muscle back,_ Kel repeated in her head, a mantra of sorts.

When she was squeaky clean, she motioned to one of the servants and she arrived with a towel that Kel gratefully grabbed and pat dried herself with and bent down and flipped her now long hair repeatedly so that it would dry faster. She then changed into a white kimono-time for a change-with red fire designs at the edges of the cloth.

Kel smiled and walked out to trek to the mess hall. When she made it to the table that her friends were seated at, she was short of breath and annoyed with this weak version of her old muscled body.

She sat and immediately began to eat, not realizing that her friends were staring at her.

"Kel…?" Said girl looked up, her fork halfway to her mouth and gently put it down.

"Yes?" Kel wasn't sure who had addressed her since everyone at her table was staring openly. "What? Is there something on my face?" She joked, but no one responded, just kept looking on.

"Kel, you look…_different_." Faleron finally said, coughing soon after. Kel just nodded and sighed.

"Yes, I know. Since I've lost all my muscle, everyone's been looking at me quite strangely. I don't blame them though. They aren't used to seeing me like this." She went back to eating her food slowly, so as not to upset her stomach as her friends shook their heads.

It was obvious that it hadn't crossed her mind that the people looking at her might actually think she were pretty.

When she finally finished her food, she stood and grabbed her tray and almost all eyes were transfixed upon her before they realized who she was. There were muttered curses all around and Kel turned to see what it was about but Neal distracted her and she forgot all about it.

…

When Kel got to her room she was thoroughly beat. She dragged herself to her bed and took off her kimono, letting it drop to the ground where she stood and crawled under her very soft covers, eyes drooping shut.

Her breathing began to even out and she began to drift…

…when the pounding on the door started. Kel jumped up and quickly walked to the door and threw it open.

_I hadn't realized that she slept only in her undergarments, _Dom thought as his gaze quickly trailed up and down Kel's body before landing on her face.

"Perhaps I should come back tomorrow?" Only then did she seem to realize that she was practically nude.

Kel soundly shut the door in Dom's face. As he stood there blinking in shock, he could hear shuffling and Kel reopened the door, her kimono from earlier that day hanging on her thin frame, her hair wild.

"No, it's quite alright Dom. Care to come in?" She stepped away from the door and Dom walked in, noticing the rumpled slept-in bed, imagining Kel asleep with the covers covering her breasts, stomach, and high thighs…imagining her hair spread out on her pillow…the feel of her silky skin…

Dom blushed uncharacteristically and Kel sent him a questioning look before sitting on her bed, leaving Dom the only chair.

"So what was it that brought on this unexpected visit?" Kel grabbed her brush and pulled it through her hair and Dom watched, entranced.

"I just wanted to check that you were okay with how everyone was staring…you didn't notice did you?" Dom shook his head in amusement and wonderment. She could be so observant of some things, and so _not_ observant of other things.

"Not particularly," Kel said evasively. Kel yawned again and a look of annoyance crossed her face. "Dom, turn around and face the wall for a bit." Dom did so and turned around to face her again when she said it was alright.

Kel was under the covers, the kimono gone, not on the floor but also not on her. Dom's eyebrows raised.

"Tired are we?"

"Mm." Her eyes closed but she still could carry a conversation, listening intently to his replies. She was still a bit cold, but other than that, they had pleasant talks.

"Kel?" Dom said since she hadn't yet responded to his last comment. Only then did he realize that she was asleep.

Dom looked at this as a chance of opportunity. He wandered around the room, taking in how organized everything was, the condition they were in.

Dom picked up Kel's glaive and swung it around a bit, shook his head at how heavy it was. There was no way she would be able to pick it up now in her condition. Dom sent a look to the sleeping woman, smiling softly before putting the glaive down to resume his seat.

He sat there for a very long time, watching over Kel as she slept peacefully. Although she didn't know it, Dom was torturing himself.

He wanted to be in that bed with her too.


End file.
